Of Time and Second Chances
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Post finale AU. Its been five years since Eun Sang ate noodles with Young Do, and he walked away from her. Will a chance meeting at a café change the ending this time round? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Of Time and Second Chances

**Character(s):** Choi Young Do, Cha Eun Sang

**Warning(s): **Post-finale, ignoring Kim Tan's delusion dream.

**Pairing:** YoungSang

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Post finale AU. It's been five years since Eun Sang ate noodles with Young Do, and he walked away from her. Will a chance meeting at a café change the ending this time round?

Eun Sang's love story with Tan may not have flourished into the fairytale they'd imagined when they'd fought so hard for it, because in the end they were just too different in more ways than just socio-economic status. With Kim Tan she had felt like a fragile toy –to be protected and taken care of and, to some level, she would admit that it had felt nice to be the one protected and cared for. Its novelty, however, wore off and it felt foreign and burdensome. It wasn't Tan's fault entirely that she'd changed from being self reliant and fiercely independent to a rather fragile and dependant person.

He'd overwhelmed her with his constant pursuit and insistence to be together, barely giving her time to think or assess her emotions and, she'd let him overwhelm her in the whirlwind of romance. In the process, unfortunately, she'd lost herself. He'd envisioned an immaculate wife, waited on by staff as he fulfilled his dreams alongside his brother, so he would continue providing her and himself anything they could want or desire.

His sole purpose was to protect her.

That dream wasn't hers and she was lucky to find that out early enough before their relationship got any deeper. Eun Sang had dreamed of college and a career to provide herself and mom a better life. A life she would work and achieve through hard work, not because her boyfriend had the resources.

So she'd asked for a break.

Kim Tan resisted at first, but eventually complied with her wishes. She'd found Eun Sang again and the break become permanent having drifted apart, and sadly it had felt relieving.

Her mass communication and PR degree that she'd managed to complete and pass, during and after her relationship, won her an internship position at MEGA Entertainment alongside Bo Na, who had remained a true friend through everything. Eventually, through good performance, Bo Na was absorbed by the management team, determined to follow in her father's footsteps. While Eun Sang had been employed permanently under the creative department and she finally felt the contentment she'd long searched for –she couldn't have been happier, even alone.

Usually she'd meet up with Bo Na, Chan Young and occasionally Hyo shin senior and Myung Soo after work but, they were otherwise indisposed leaving her on her lonesome. Her mother was probably still with Ms. Han, keeping her company at her apartment until Tan returned –the two remaining on good terms despite the break up.

There weren't any convenience stores around the streets of Cheongdamdong, so she settled on the first café she found. A familiar sounding voice floating through the café, however, stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes easily found him at the counter, imposing frame unmistakable.

_Choi Young Do._

It had been years since Eun Sang had seen him in person, content with articles in newspapers or tidbits Myung Soo let slip by in conversation to know he was doing okay. No, it wasn't solid proof of his well being and being alright, but it was at least something.

Despite the romantic haze with Kim Tan and his firm break of any contact with her, she'd still worried and concerned herself over him because she did remember how lonely he had been. Many times during his father's investigation, Eun Sang had fought with the idea of calling him, wanting to know how he was doing but, knowing she should respect his wishes for her to stay away.

Young Do never failed to appear in newspapers and magazines for his achievements in business. His interviews were always smart and charming, lacking any glaring scandals and displaying admirable maturity.

Even when Eun Sang had snuck glances at him from a far during those last months in high school, she'd noticed the changes. For one he didn't impose fear on those in a lesser economic position or otherwise, using his gained fearsome persona to protect Rachel from her detractors like an older brother would. He had still ridden his orange motorbike, and had still been teasingly playful with Bo Na and Myung Soo. Even without the dangerous sociopathic personality traits he'd spotted when they'd met initially, he still had a commanding charisma that demanded attention–Only ever softening when he laughed or smiled genuinely, like he was at the moment.

Eun Sang probably looked odd just standing there staring at him, but she was unsure of what to do. Should she acknowledge his presence only for him to ignore her completely? The last time she attempted a conversation with him, Young Do had walked right past her without stalling like he hadn't even seen her.

It had stung.

As cowardly as it sounded, she didn't want to experience it again. The decision had been made to flee before he saw her, when the lady at the counter Young Do was talking to noticed her. "Miss, can I help you?" her inquiry too polite to ignore.

Part of Eun Sang hoped, he didn't afford her any attention, but it was too much to hope for as piercing eyes landed on her with an eyebrow quirked in recognition."Miss…"

"Don't mind. I was just looking for a table," she answered snapping out of the reverie his stare had put her under to find the woman in front of her. The stretching of silence must have prompted her to approach, Eun Sang guessed, allowing her to guide her to the table by the window. It was her determination that allowed her to make the distance on steady legs, under his close scrutiny.

She made her order in a blur, half distracted by his undivided attention. Settling to look outside the window than to dare catch his eye, even when he slid into the chair across for her, she ignored the furious pounding of her heart.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Despite making that clean break all those years ago, Young Do had to admit it was easier to enforce when he didn't see her and he knew she was romantically attached to Kim Tan. Even when Myung Soo revealed the news that Kim Tan and Eun Sang were no more, he hadn't looked for her. It wasn't that he wasn't tempted, but he just couldn't retreat from his resolve. Besides, what would he have been returning to if he did, she'd never given him hope?

His University education and subsequent rise through the ranks at Zeus had spared him from thinking about her, not to mention finding his mother and beginning the process of reconnecting as mother and son. Young Do had even believed himself moved on from her.

He was wrong.

Just one glance at her had him going back six years prior to the time he fell for her. _You never forget your first love, _was how the saying went, especially true when one never had the chance with her in the first place.

"Youngdo-ah, you know her?" his mother asking, catching him in the act of staring. He wasn't being all that subtle.

Going by the last conversation he'd had with her, the answer would be _no. _But, his curiosity had him wondering if the Eun Sang he knew had changed since they'd last spoken, and if she still genuinely appealed to him or it was nostalgia that was stirring him. "Yes, mother. Don't worry, I'll take it," he offered, relieving his mother of the tray carrying Eun Sang's order.

She wasn't looking at him, even though she was well aware of his presence. Perhaps it was because she felt slighted from the last time. "Is our Eun Sang too shy to look at me? Am I making your heart flutter?"

At that he finally got her to look him in the face, shock clearly playing on her face. Yah, did he have to resort to saying such things to get her attention? Times really hadn't changed. "I finally see you, Cha Eun Sang."

"It's what you wanted –to be strangers," Eun Sang felt defensive even if she had no reason to be. Back then, it hadn't been right to ask for friendship when he'd made his feelings known abundantly, while she was with Kim Tan. She'd even understood his removal from her life, but part of her always wondered how it would have been if they'd gotten to know each other even further because she had began seeing something she liked about him back then.

"All or nothing, I don't accept half things," friends wouldn't have been enough for him, since he couldn't pretend he wanted only that much from her. It would have been living a lie.

"So, sitting here –What does it mean?" She wasn't sure what felt for him at the moment, but she knew she wanted to see him as before he left her life. But, she didn't want to give false hope or accept it either.

The smirk that was playing at his lips softened into a smile, because he honestly didn't know what it meant in a bigger sense. "I missed you. Cha Eun Sang," it was what he felt and even if heavy, he told her.

"Young Do-ah –" she began, heart stuttering at his frank, but heavy confession. He honestly didn't seem to know how to do anything half way. Five minutes into meeting each other after a long while and he was already saying such things to her so naturally.

"–After all this time you still don't know? Saying my name like that makes me want to–"

"–Choi Young Do!" she said in a muted yell. With the smirk tugging at his lips, only scandalous things could come at the end of that statement. It was enough to deal with the fact that he wasn't avoiding her any more, without his flirtation.

He laughed, "So pretty when your shocked, do you know?" amusement dancing in his eyes, he liked the outrage in her voice and fire in her eyes. Nothing had changed, except everything. Her heart was free, which made him want to try, "Makes me want to fall for you again."

"After all this time, you still say such things," she glared, knowing the more flustered she became, the more it would amuse him and provoke him to continue. Why was he like this? Did this mean something? He couldn't still feel for her, could he?

"Not being like this would be boring," he'd matured. Learned from his mistakes and made the necessary changes, but it hadn't purged his personality completely. He still intimidated those that needed to be intimidated –for good reason. He still teased his friends. All he'd done was become someone who could look himself in the mirror and not feel completely disturbed by what was looking back at him. "You like it, don't deny." Would the Choi Young Do now manage to gain the affection of Cha Eun Sang now, when he'd failed before?

Her heart was somehow settled, knowing he didn't have any resentment toward her. He wouldn't be this light and playful if it was like that, would he? "How are you? Have you been well?" She wanted to ask him so much, but was afraid she was overstepping when they'd just met again. There was just so much she wanted to know, after all this time.

"Are you asking about me? Yah, don't stir my heart like this on the first meeting after so long. You should let me adjust." He continued his teasing even if his words held some truth. There was softness in her eyes when she looked at him, one he'd always saved in his memory from their last meeting. She'd looked at him with the same softness, only that time it had promised him friendship when he'd wanted her heart. Could it be different this time?

Holding the mug, she let it warm her hands and nerves. It was odd, that she thought she'd returned to herself before meeting Tan. The Eun Sang who didn't get nervous easily. But he made her nervous. His piercing eyes, his playful words, and the ease it made her feel –oddly enough–made her nervous, "First meeting?" Would he want to see her again, on purpose and not by accident?

"I would prefer if you came to me on your own, but I don't mind this accident," Even if it was stupid to hope, there had been times he'd imagined it. She'd see him as a man and would find him –it never happened. But fate changed that. It would be stupid to not try, right? "From now, let's start again." The first time, her impression of him wasn't a good one. And when she began seeing something she liked in him, it had been too late for them to be anything because there was someone else already in her heart.

Even if she wasn't admitting it, she'd missed seeing him and was always wondering. She did like that they could start a fresh again with the people they'd become and not who they were before. But, did that mean they were starting as the friendship he'd rejected, or was it more? "What does it mean, starting again?"

"I dumped you, don't you remember," he reminded her, stealing her fork to cut a piece of cake. "I want to start again now, as a man who likes a woman, and wants to be by her side," popping the piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. He wasn't one to go around the point about this particular thing; he'd learned that the first time round. Straight forward was the way to go, so he wouldn't question or regret it later.

"Young Do-ah –"

"–Don't say my name like that unless you're ready to deal with the consequence," he warned her with a raised eyebrow. Her informal calling of his name, always messed with his heart. It suggested affection and intimacy they didn't have but he wanted. He didn't want to hear it from her, unless they were more than friends.

It was rather funny how it was so easy for her to say it, calling him in friendly affection. Even back then, it had been easy to say it, until he asked her not to because it hurt him or threatened her with unknown consequences. He made her feel contradictory things. Comfort in his familiarity, but nervous with his words; Ease in his company, but restless in her heart because she couldn't understand what she felt at the moment. Did she want him to pursue her? Did she want to accept his heart?

Before walking into the café they had been all but strangers, all by his request. But a short conversation had him asking such heavy things. "Don't say such things."

"Does it still bother you?" dropping the fork gently, and sitting back to watch her arms crossed. He guessed she thought she'd be the girl he passed by like he asked and forget her. But, he wasn't wired that way. He didn't take emotions lightly; his father's many disposable women had taught him to value things he held most close to him. Or perhaps he was one to fall hard, and not move on easily –he didn't quite know.

"Can you still like me, until now?" she questioned not believing it to be true. Someone who could cut off all contact with her, until now that she'd accidently walked into a café –could still feel like this? Even now, she couldn't understand him or know how he thought. Because he could start off playful, but finished with a somber seriousness she didn't know he could possess. Would she ever understand him? "I can't understand you?"

He was someone who thought quickly and clearly, making decisions faster than most would. It came off as impulsive and erratic, but everything was well evaluated and well thought out. So to some extent he could understand her confusion. "Didn't I just say it? It's not too late to start to understand me. Should I speak more clearly so you don't misunderstand?"

"It's been 5 years now. How can it still be the same," she didn't believe it. Part of her wanted her skepticism to be true, but she knew otherwise. "We are meant to be strangers. Until now, it was like this. What can change from before to now?"

"Shall we meet each other again, since you insist we are strangers?" He hadn't been shallow with ending things, so he could understand why she was like this. Insisting on his words to her the last time to remind him when, he was already aware. "Hello, I'm Choi Young Do."

"Don't joke –"

"–I'm being serious. You don't believe it, right?"

"I don't know. How I feel about this, what you're saying?"

"I ended things, because there was no chance. I may be forceful, but I also know when to walk away. Should I have continued to bother you, or let you live comfortably with your choice?" You couldn't force affection and he'd known that, so he'd walked away. Forcing his affections on someone who thought of somebody else was uncomfortable. He'd tried which was all he could have done. Part of him, even though it had hurt, was glad she hadn't accepted him. He'd grown and become more than he could imagined, for himself, because of it. "My first love told me to be nice the next time. To not trip the woman I like to hold her hand. Not to threaten her to eat together. Shouldn't I try that now? Will Eun Sang accept this time?" He spoke frankly, eyes not leaving hers as he waited for an answer. His motto was usually 'trying is for people who don't know how to get what they want', but Eun Sang had always managed to make him unsure.

She'd promised herself she would never get involved with another heir romantically. Not only because of the possible humiliation from his family, but because she liked doing things on her own. Heirs liked making decisions for people and taking the choice out of her hands, at least Tan did. It was an experience she would rather do without. "I don't think I can give you that much," he would probably walk away again, but she'd gotten her life back together from the aftermath of the whirlwind that was her relationship with Tan.

"Why? Do I have competition?" Myung Soo hadn't mentioned anything in his rare moments of verbal diarrhea; okay it wasn't rare, but rather rare when it came to Eun Sang's life.

"No," she didn't see any reason to lie. "My life is good. I don't want to make it hard."

"Yah, Cha Eun Sang are you comparing me to that punk, Kim Tan?" It was insulting to be compared to that person, and irritating too. The pabo had disrupted her life, only to hand her over to him like she was a possession during a drunken stupor. Taken the choice out of her hands, with no consideration of what she wanted. He was nothing like that, "Do you think of me so little? It makes me want to take revenge?"

There were moments she saw changes and others like now she saw the boy from high school. "Can't we be like this–Friends?"

"Before and now, I can't be your friend," It was an ultimatum, but he was true to his word. He couldn't just be her friend, it was impossible. She'd always been a woman to him, and if he couldn't get her heart then he wouldn't want anything at all. "You should know this. If this is rejection, I will accept it."

That was the confusing thing. She wanted to say no, but in truth she didn't want to reject him. A part of her was hesitant to even think of accepting. While she'd survived Tan, something told her Young Do would be a bigger devastation if she allowed herself to fall. At this moment, she still cared for him, but could there be more? "You didn't answer me. How have you been?" She was deflecting.

"This is disappointing. Are you running from me Cha Eun Sang?" she was deflecting, which meant her answer was favorable but she was hesitating. The first time she'd rejected him easily, and he doubted it would be hard now if she felt that way.

"I don't know what you want to hear," she returned with fire. "My life is easy for now, but with you it can become difficult, right? To like you with such a heavy crown is calling fire –"

"–I was your police before, do you think it will be hard to be a fireman?" he interrupted her. She was thinking about it but, she was running at the same time. "There are many things I can't control because of the crown. But, with women no one can interfere. If there's a fire, I'll be right beside you to put it out before you're burned. Reject me now, or I will take it as a challenge to prove my words." It was heavy yet again, but he saw it as a make or break situation. There was nothing stopping them, but if she insisted on rejecting him, he'd let her live the better life she wanted with no involvement in it as he'd been doing over the past five years.

She couldn't reject him, but accepting wasn't easier. "I don't –" she began to explain, but he took her hand gently.

"–This hand, I want to hold it from now on," he told her, deciding to leave the decision in her hands. "When you are ready to accept to hold mine, come find me. If you want to let go, then I won't tighten my grip." Giving her knuckles a little caress before letting go, "Eat a lot, Cha Eun Sang." A smirk tugged at his lips as he got up and left.

It hurt to see him walk away, but couldn't she be selfish and hold his hand when she wasn't sure? She watched him bid the woman at the counter farewell, before leaving never glancing back at her.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

With the debuting of a new group looming, the week had been hectic. Going into the office early and coming out late, trying to meet the deadlines set by the creative director. Eun Sang's last task to complete was collecting the proofs from MS Studios for approval before they were adapted and printed.

"You're lucky, I just finished them," Myung Soo confirmed before she even opened her mouth to ask, waving her on to follow him. "Remember a friend should be encouraging and not mean."

Eun Sang laughed, "They should also be truthful, to help their friends improve." Even if it was work related, she was happy to be working with Myung Soo; his easy personality put her at ease. "It's not me you need to impress but the director-nim. I'm just here to look over the work and send it through."

"You're being mean, I should report you," he grouched cutely as he held out a seat for her. "This weekend, you missed me a lot, right?"

"Did I have the time?" she teased. No her mind had been filled with too many thoughts. Eun Seok was finally settling down for real this time and would be coming back with her fiancé for their mother's blessing. Going through the finer details of the week ahead, to make sure everything went without a hitch with the visual aspects of the new group. There was also Young Do and his ultimatum–if you could call it that–to think over. Did she want to take the hand he was offering, or would she let his hand go? "Ah, I like this one. It came out well," look through the slide show of pictures Myung Soo had taken, all within what their director had been asking for. "I owe you a treat."

"Don't make my heart flutter like this, or I'll be in trouble with Young Do," he teased transferring a soft copy for her on a disk, while the hard copies printed. It was sensitive topic to talk about –don't talk about Young Do with Eun Sang, and don't mention Eun Sang with Young Do. But, his friend had let slip that he'd met with Eun Sang over the weekend, so it couldn't be shaky to talk about it.

"You're a bunny, he wouldn't hurt you," she didn't want to appear shook, even if her heart stuttered at the mention of him. She just wanted to get through the day without thinking about him because once she started she wouldn't stop. It wasn't something she even understood. Had her heart missed him this much, that just one meeting had her thinking of him so much? When did her feelings shift, and why hadn't she known. "The copies are ready."

Myung Soo knew better than push. It was their issue to solve, because matters of the heart could only be solved by their bearers. "You owe me a treat. I should let you go out with me one night." He joked handing her the envelope holding the hard copies, and the CD.

"I don't want to die yet," Even with a successful career as a highly sought photographer/videographer, Myung Soo was still a hard partying playboy. She could only imagine what he got up to on his nights out. Her alcohol tolerance was too low to even contemplate the thought. "But, I owe you food."

All she had to do was to deliver the proofs, then complete the proposal she was planning to hand in to the director for a project she'd been working on. Those were safe things to think about, than Young Do. Even as she said that she ran into the man at the door, who was on the way in. Her mind was blank at what to do. She didn't have answer for him yet.

"Don't look so helpless. It makes me want to protect you," he broke the awkward silence, with a smirk. "Aish, I'm not going to attack you for an answer," that relieved a bit of her tension, but she was still uncomfortable with his presence. Even though he wanted an answer then, he would be patient. "But, even I can't wait forever." Even he had a right to a choice. He would wait for her, probably a long time, but not putting his life on hold. Like all those years ago when he'd walked away from her, he would do it again because he didn't want to be a nuisance or wait for nothing.

Once again he walked passed her, and it still … hurt. Did she feel something for him? Was that why it felt bad to see him walk away? Why was she saddened by the thought of him leaving her life again?

She was confused.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

"Do you have a problem?" Chan Young asked, reading his friend's troubled face easily as they waited for Bo Na to arrive. She was flying back in from Japan, and they'd promised to pick her up.

"You can tell?" Not surprised that Chan Young had picked up on her preoccupied mind. Yes, she had a problem, but the solutions weren't forthcoming. She didn't even understand why it was so hard. Either she liked him and would give herself a chance with him. Or she didn't like him in the way he liked her, and she walked away to be strangers once again. There was no in between, no friendship. "I saw Young Do."

Chan Young finally understood. Despite her unchanged choice of Tan back then, she had felt a certain care for Young Do. It was obvious in the attention she gave articles and interviews of him whenever they were printed in newspaper and magazines or shown on TV, the way she paid closer attention when Myung Soo mentioned the Zeus heir. There had also been the way she'd stolen glances at the guy during high school when he'd set her free of him, or played with her phone when Bo Na and Myung Soo concerned themselves with Young Do's father's situation wondering if she should call. "He didn't avoid you?"

"No," Eun Sang sighed. Would it have been easier if he had? "He confessed to me. It confused me." It was better to just let it out, because two heads were better than one after all. Chan Young had always been wise; he probably had a solution for her.

"You are thinking about it. About accepting?" Chan Young deduced. It was the only thing that could be confusing. She hadn't seemed to notice her own shift of feelings, he guessed. He'd seen it subtly changing, but didn't say anything because she and Young Do weren't on speaking terms. But, now the realization was obviously crashing down on her.

"It's crazy. Before, I rejected him and it was easy. Now, I should reject him, but I… I can't," because a bigger part wanted to accept and see where it would go. If she did, would she handle another round of humiliation from Choi Dong Wook? Would she want to? Would her life become hard again? She didn't know.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"Can you like him?"

That was just it. The question she was scared to think on and answer. Could she like him if she gave herself the chance?

"Your silence is your answer," Chan Young answered for her. It was clear to him and to her; she just had to accept it herself. But even then, there was still a worry. Kim Tan was softer in a sense, compared to Young Do. If Kim Tan was a fire, Young Do was an inferno. But though ferocious, he was smart and even more fiercely protective of those he cared for. It would still be trying as the rich would always talk and assume. Her going from Kim Tan to Choi Young Do would have tongues wagging. "Can I ask you to be careful? I'll still be here no matter what happens, but don't be hurt."

She knew the choice she'd already made, but would she be fearless to face it this time? Dialing a familiar number, she waited. "Myung Soo, do you know? Where Choi Young Do is?" she turned inform Chan Young she was leaving, but he only wished her off with a mouthed 'Go'.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

For a long moment after Young Do answered the door, she remained silent and just took him in. His imposing frame leaned casually against the door frame waiting for her to speak. Hair down in a brow brushing bang and disheveled without his trusty gel to hold it up. Like this, he'd always appeared much softer, even though his eyes remained piercing.

"Cha Eun Sang, what does this mean?" He saved her from saying anything, by asking first. Internally he was overjoyed. She'd come to him by herself without him forcing her. But he wasn't going to jump to conclusions about her answer. It could be that she was coming in person to turn him down, so he remained cautiously optimistic.

It wasn't said in harshness, but casually. "I have an answer," she replied, eyes never leaving his. His gaze made her heart race, but also oddly offered comfort because they were the only things about him that could never hide or lie.

"Then I'll listen after I've eaten," he grinned, swinging the door open further to allow her admittance to his home. But she remained unsure, "Despite how I look, I don't bite. Only when you ask will I do it." He teased, making her flush. "Are you tempting me, Eun Sang?"

Her heart was already trying to escape her chest, her nerves were everywhere and now he was making her cheeks warm in a flustered flush. Wasn't he supposed to be making her want to stay? His words made her want to make a run for it, because it was reminding her how dangerous he could be. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"Seeing our Eun Sang, like this. You were getting too comfortable," he took her hand and pulled her in the rest of the way, shutting the door behind them. She didn't resist him, so he hadn't scared her off with his teasing yet. Nor did she attempt to pull her hand away from his. Was she going to allow him to hold it like this?

"And you like making me uncomfortable?" his logic was beyond her. Wasn't he supposed to make the girl he liked feel at ease? Why was he trying to make her so nervous, when she already was without his flirtation?

"It's just that you're so cute, when you turn red. Makes me want to –"

"–Yah, Choi Young Do," his eyes sliding on to her lips as he uttered those tall tale words, told her to cut him off before he followed through with the idea in his head. Or give her a permanent blush. Her outburst had him relenting, his smirk softening into a boyish smile, contentment in his eyes that did nothing to ease her nerves. He was trouble to her emotions even on standby.

"Let's feed our Cha Eun Sang. She'll need a lot of energy tonight," oh he couldn't help it; she was just too settled to not unsettle her again. She surprised him, by smacking him in the arm hard. He deserved it, but she was just asking for it. "That wasn't free. I'll take revenge, later on."

It was only when he released her hand to help her out of her coat, did she realize he'd been holding it the whole time and she hadn't pulled away. Removing her shoes, she slipped into the sandals he'd indicated to her following him down the corridor into the large living room. The only place she'd ever been to was his hotel room that one time. While it had been exquisite as expected from a penthouse suite of a five-star hotel, it had been cold.

His penthouse was warm. A few pieces modern and smart, but the rest was in reds, browns and dark oranges that seemed to fit his personally much more. Though dangerous, Young Do was vibrant not fitting in with cold grays, black and blues. A splash of color was always expected from him.

"Seems you like it," he commented, joining her hands in his pockets as he looked around the room. Even if an interior designer and his mother had helped him, everything in the room was something he'd had an input in. Growing up his bedroom décor had been out of his hand, leaving him with a detached space that held no warmth especially when his mother had left. When he'd gotten his own place, he'd wanted to do it his way so that even in loneliness, it still held certain warmth.

"You like it too," she noted the fondness he had for his surroundings. "It matches you more," she added, as his eyes returned to her once again. Then he did something she hadn't seen since high school, he looked almost shy, before he left the room once again asking her to follow. "Are you ordering food?"

"No, I'm making food," he answered, washing his hands thoroughly to beginning prepping for the meal. Working in the kitchen hadn't only taught him the value of the people who worked under him, but other useful skills like cooking.

She couldn't help laugh thinking it a joke, only to see him tying a black apron round his waist and realized he wasn't teasing, "Really? Be serious." Chaebols didn't cook. He looked like the type who could burn water if he put his mind to it, and he wanted to cook.

"Cha Eun Sang are you doubting me?" he questioned eyebrow raised. Even if it was at his expense he could help enjoy the sound of her laughter. Had he ever had a chance to hear it before? He couldn't remember, but now that he had heard it, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that. "Do you think I worked in kitchens for fun, woman? I can make noodles."

"Let's just have instant ramen instead," she contradicted, finding his defensiveness even more hilarious than the fact that he wanted to cook. With his eyebrows hidden, he honestly looked like a pouting little boy.

Young Do rolled up his sleeves, "You underestimate me? Just wait, you'll be eating a lot." This Eun Sang he liked.

"Are you sure you can boil water without burning the house down?" Even as she mocked his cooking skill, she had to admit he made quite the picture in his apron and rolled up sleeves. Handsome really, but he would never know that.

"Continue teasing me, and you'll learn the consequences." He warned her, gathering the necessary for seafood ramen. Happiness filled his heart, because if she was comfortable teasing him then she could only be comfortable around him. He'd stopped terrifying her a long time ago, but her comfort around him was minimal.

"Then let me help you," she cut her taunting, already getting up.

"Don't you dare," not even entertaining the idea. It was enough that she'd come, he didn't need her to help. He just wanted her to be there. "You're my guest and are not allowed to touch anything. Now, stop distracting me." Even as he said it, his eyes remained on her still not believing that she had willingly come to him like this. Tomorrow they may be strangers, so he wanted to enjoy the one night she'd actually looked for him on her own.

His eyes on her watching her intently were returning the torrent of butterflies in her belly, making her want to squirm under his scrutiny. But, she held firm and looked right back at him, "Look at this. You say I'm distracting you when you are the one looking at me instead of cooking. Don't you know? It's rude to keep guests waiting."

"Our Eun Sang loves tempting me? Should I bite?" His smirked turned dangerous, as he drop his tone much deeper startling her. Please, he was a better player in this game than she was. If she wanted to beat him, she would have to try much harder. Choi Young Do didn't get rattled, unless from honest feeling from Cha Eun Sang. Teasing only provoked him.

He was trying to unsettle her, and she was. Her racing heart indicated as much. But, she had to remain composed or he'd have too much over her, "Again with these words? Are you sure you're not stalling because you can't cook."

"You've learned. I like it a lot," he smiled at her bravery, even as her cheeks burned bright with a pretty blush. Yah, would he be okay if he let her walk away again after tonight, if she rejected him?

He set to work on their meal.

Just like he seemed to like doing, he surprised her with his knife skills. His movements were professional as they were quick and precise. How much about him had she cared to learn about back then? Or was it that he kept so much hidden so others wouldn't know? Did she want to know more now?

"Yah," he called softly not taking his eyes off his task, slightly nervous being under her unhidden fascination and intensity of her gaze. Wasn't he the one to make her nervous, and not the other way round? "Do you want to look around? You haven't seen everything."

"No, I'll stay here," resting her chin on her hand, as she continued to watch him work.

"I'm saying it for my sake," he clarified, glancing up to look at her. Eyes stared right into hers, stopping his task completely.

"I'm bothering you."

"You're looking at me like this," he began, eyes dropping to her lips, "It makes me lose concentration." He confessed in all honestly even if he didn't want to have her running for the door, he just couldn't help it. He was being a gentlemen not leaning over and kissing her. But, she needed to put distance between them if she didn't want to tempt him further.

She swallowed heavily, at the tone of his voice –it wasn't exactly subtle. His voice getting even deeper and huskier, along with the darkening of his eyes as they flickered to her lips promised trouble. She didn't need much more warning to put a distance between them. She wasn't sure she'd resist him, if he did try to kiss her which was dangerous.

While his hotel room bared no emotional attachment like pictures, the shelves were filled with books, and pictures placed openly on display. The one frame that caught her eye in particular was the picture with the woman from the café, which appeared to be quite recent. Were they close?

"My mother," he answered the question, she hadn't asked him but was likely to come. The way she was holding the frame said as much. He didn't know how much she knew of his mother and him, or if Kim Tan had ever let it slip. "I found her."

It was much clearer now, where he got his smile. That soft boyish smile was definitely from his mother. A lot was making sense to her, especially his loneliness. The snippets he chose to share about his father were never favorable, he didn't have siblings, and his prickly persona had left him with few friends and not having a mother definitely contributed to his loneliness. "Your smile is the same," she complemented not sure she could ask more about the woman yet. "I'm glad for you," returning the frame to it position and to look over the book titles. Many were in different languages, few in Korean.

"Me too," he agreed. His life was not perfect but, it had gotten better. Not only because of the choices he'd made, but finding his mother. Something he'd always wanted to do but never dare to until five years ago, "And your mother? Is she doing well?" Remembering the warm meal her mother had prepared for him despite not really knowing him. Care she showed him, that had made his own heart ache for his own mother.

"My mother?" she was honestly surprised he would ask. Tan hadn't really asked after her, unless it was for his mother. Yet, Young Do asked without prompting?

"Yes the person who gave the world Cha Eun Sang," he confirmed cheekily getting a glare. "I haven't thanked her properly for the meal she made me with so much effort that time. I should treat her one day."

"My mother, she cooked for you?" She'd never mentioned it to her, neither had Young Do. When had it happened? Where was she when it happened?

"When I came looking for you again. She recognized me from before, and invited me to wait inside," he explained, remembering the day fondly. Even if it hurt a little, it was worth remembering. Someone's mother treating him with such care that he had longed for so long. "How can you not be fat when she cooks like that?"

"I never knew…" It seemed she'd missed a lot during that time.

She'd ask more questions from now.

She'd learned that he went all the way to Switzerland for his Hotel Management degree, before returning to start from the ground up at the hotel. Rachel still kept in touch with him and was in Hong Kong at the moment to manage the RS International branch there for her mother. It seemed that his contact with Hyo Shin senior was the same as hers, often and cordial. He was much happier working as a production assistant at SBS.

Serving the broth and noodles into two generous bowls, he finished it off with appropriate amount of toppings finding two pairs of chopsticks and two spoons. "Food is ready," he announced, skillfully balancing the tray as he walked toward the table.

Eun Sang was already there, moving things away to help him. "If I get food poisoning from this, you're paying for the hospital," she warned him, taking a seat across from him at the intimately small four-setter table. To his credit it smelled rather wonderful; she could only hope the taste was the same.

"Why go to a hospital? I'll personally nurse you back to health," his tone light as he gave her a wink, which earned him a roll of the eyes.

"Let's eat well, and hopefully not end up in the hospital," she wished, getting a playful kick of her seat for her cheekiness. Chaebols and cooking wasn't something that went together, could you really blame her for her doubt? Mixing in the topping with her chopsticks, she took a first bite. He watched her closely the entire time, in anticipation. Even if he unnerved her with his stare, she chewed slowly.

"Yah, Cha Eun Sang are you just learning how to chew? Or is my food that good that you have to enjoy each bite so long?" His impatience and sanity forced him to speak out when she took too long to swallow. It's what happened when he watched her mouth too long, and his thoughts shifted into less than innocent territory. Besides, Eun Sang was the only one to ever test his confidence –his nerves were on edge.

"If you're this confident then why should I answer," she challenged.

"Cha Eun Sang."

"Choi Young Do."

"Aish, so hard to even get a compliment," he grouched, playfully. "See if I treat you again," taking a bite of his own meal.

"It tastes delicious, you big baby," she finally gave him his verdict through a chuckle, taking another mouthful to prove her point.

Her words seemed to be enough as he smile at her.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

He couldn't ask for more than this moment. His wish for so long had been fulfilled and he couldn't help but be greedy for moments like this. "If the answer is no, don't tell me," he broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them, as they sat side by side looking at the Seoul skyline before them.

"I want you to understand something before I tell you–"

"–Aish, I'm not going to like this. I already to–"

"–Choi Young Do, close your mouth and listen," she demanded, to stop his words. Even though he was trying to be light she wanted to finish. Her decision had been made; her heart already did it for her. But her mind needed to be assured too. "I work. I like to work and make my life and my mother's better by my own effort. I don't want your money, I don't want expensive things. I only like you. Can you accept this?"

"Ah, so hard working. Makes me want to –"

"–Yah!"

"I want Cha Eun Sang, everything the way it is. Have you not noticed already?" he sobered, knowing she wanted him to be serious.

It was nice to hear it, but they were just words. Words could be said easily, and not be honored later. "Don't just say it."

"Aish until now you never take me seriously. Should I kiss you so you understand?" How many different ways could he say the same thing to her. He liked her. Cha Eun Sang, social care, daughter of a mute house keeper. Cha Eun Sang –hard worker, stubborn, fiery, resilient. He liked her wasn't that enough?

"You want to die?"

"All these words and you haven't even confessed yet?"

"I should reconsider."

"Don't you dare," he warned. Not even wanting her to consider it. "You've given me your heart, and I don't plan on giving it back. From now Eun Sang-ah, we'll be like this no turning back," for the first time saying her name with intimate affection, caressing her cheek.

His eyes were sincere as they were piercing, the gentleness of his touch mesmerizing. What was he doing to her? "Young Do-ah –"

" –If you keep provoking me like this, I will kiss you," he warned, finally able to enjoy her saying his name like that without it being comfortable. She had to know he wouldn't hold back now, right?

It should have been deterring, but confessing had been freeing and she felt shamefully bold. "Who's stopping you?"

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I ended it there because it was getting long winded and seemed right. Not the most inventive thing I've written, but I wanted to get a feel of the characters before I wrote something else. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
